First Comes Blood
by Envys Shadow
Summary: then comes death -- A collection of death oneshots about the characters we all know and love. Only three are done so far, but don't worry. More will come, soon. Rated T due to language...hehe. title fails woo
1. Sho

"Sho Minamimoto?" The teacher looked up from his papers, and at the students in front of him. "Are you here?" He asked once again, trying to pick out the teenager who he called.

A dark skinned hand rose up behind a few peoples head. "I'm here, pops."

The teacher rolled his eyes, and sighed deeply. "It's Mr. Sakuraba, Minamimoto." He called a few more students name, and then quickly instructed them to seat.

The dark skinned teenager, Sho Minamimoto sighed, walking to his seat. School was rather boring lately...Couldn't he go straight to college and skip high school? It would be much easier than being stuck in this hellhole.

"A polyhedron composed of four triangular faces, three of which meet at the vertex..." The teacher looked up from his small brown book, and his blue eyes fell on Sho. "Ah...Minamimoto...listening, are you?

He actually was listening, despite what he looked like right now. Sho was holding up his head with his hand, elbow digging into the desk. "Stupid digit...Of course I was." Was all he muttered in reply to Mr.Sakuraba.

The teacher frowned, wrinkles growing deeper. "Then what was the object I just described?" He asked, wanting to know if the teenager was actually listening.

"A tetrahedron. Tetrahedra in plural." Was the automatic response, and Sho shifted his dark brown eyes to see the Mr. Sakuraba's face.

To say the least, it was rather amusing. He was just staring blankly at Sho, jaw wide open and held the book at his side.

Sho laughed slightly. "What? You've never seen one respond quickly?" He raised a hand, and adjusted his black hat (who knows how he got in with that on...). "Hehehe. Stupid zero. Never underestimate Sho Minamimoto, math genius."

The teacher finally regained composure, and snorted slightly. "Yes...genius...Sure. Let's go with that." He raised his book once again, and continued to read out of it.

"_He doesn't know this stuff. It's basic math .Who wouldn't know the tetrahedron's volume?_ _V equals one over three Aoh..." _The self proclaimed math genius continued to think about this sort of stuff, until the bell rang.

It sounded like a llama was dying, to be perfectly honest.

"Class, remember to write up the facts about the tetrahedron and include the formula's for its volume, height, surface area and its base plane area. We'll be doing the rest of the formula's tomorrow." Mr. Sakuraba said, then shot a glance at the dark skinned teen. "Remember all of that, Minamimoto?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Sho yawned, grabbing his bag which was slung over the bag of his chair. "'Course I'll remember, POPS." He grinned slightly, heading out of the classroom door and into the hallways.

--

Good God. That day would never end, he could've sworn...Whatever, though. It was over now, and that's what really mattered.

Now, time to go home and play some video-games! Atari, here comes Sho Minamimoto!

"Going to beat my old high score for Space Invaders..." He muttered under his breath, head down, and walked through the streets of Shibuya to his home on Koen Street.

However...things didn't calculate like he thought...

Just as he rounded the last road that lead to the street he lived on his street, something came.

Fast.

The teenager merely blinked as the fast approaching...car? What the hell...? It was coming right towards him, and it showed no sign of slowing down.

"Dammit...Dammit...Dammit..." He muttered, trying to force his legs to move. But, oh no. Of course they wouldn't. Legs _never_ seemed to move when a person's life was in danger.

Then it hit him.

Sho gagged, feeling blood come up his throat and out his mouth, a sure sign internal organs have been damaged horribly. "F...u...ck..." He muttered, crumpling to the pavement.

You would expect a person to drive back when they just hit a person, but they didn't seem to. A hit and run, no doubt about it.

"Sorry, pops. Look like I can't do my homework..." His eyes slowly closed, and he was dead. Just like that. Gone...


	2. Mitsuki

A/N: Why must I do this disclaimer?

...

I don't own TWEWY. /

--

"I hate you."

I finally understood why she hated me so much. My own mother. She was the one who gave birth to me...but she hates me.

"Mitsuki, you should've never been born."

Those words echoed in my mind as I stared down at the water. Nobody would care if I died. Mother defiantly wouldn't...brother Takashi wouldn't give even one yen if I died, either.

Wait...Dad. He would defiantly care.

"_Mitsuki!" He smiled, crouching down and ruffling my short blonde hair. "You've grown even cuter in the time I've been away!" He adjusted my small glasses which were barely even on my nose._

"_Hehe. Dad!" I giggled, looking away. Then I looked back at his smiling face, and hugged him._

"_I'll love you forever...you realize that, don't you?"_

"_Yes..." I barely said, tears coming into my eyes._

Thinking back to that, I realized my eyes were starting to water up and tears started to fall. Into the river below, and they quickly disappeared. '_No, I can't kill myself. Dad would probably kill HIMSELF.'_ I realized, and made my way over to the barriers of the bridge ((A/N: SHUT UP. I FORGOT WHAT THEY WERE CALLED.)).

I checked my watch. 10:16AM. Good, the bank would be open right now. Quickly, I walked off the bridge and back into the crowds of Tokyo. It was a mystery that the bridge I was going to jump off was deserted. Perhaps people just didn't feel the need to use it...

The Shibuya district was where the bank I was going to. To see if I got the job, and maybe to see Dad. That is, if he was working. It had been awhile since I've seen him, too.

I squeezed through the crowds, noticing a kid with huge headphones on. He looked pretty young to be wearing those headphones...they were bigger than his HEAD.

"Kids..." I muttered, eventually getting to the bank. Going in, I looked around for a free teller – or whatever they were called. I always forgot...

Nope. Not one was free. I sighed, tapping my foot impatiently. I wanted to know if I got that-

"HELL YES!" One guy yelled, busting through the glass doors wearing a black hoodie. He was wearing a red handkerchief around his mouth. As if hiding something. "Come here, man! This one seems LOADED WITH GOOD PLAYERS!" He took out a gun, and it looked slightly...odd.

I blinked, then realized what this was. '_Dammit, Konishi. A fucking bank robbery?!'_ I thought, as the man in the black hoodie pointed the gun around. All of the other people in the bank had already gone on the floor. Some were saying some words of mercy, while others had tears welling up.

However, I just stood there. Blank. Looking at the gun.

The black hoodies partner appeared at his side in an instant. Orange hair, skull vest and...a lollipop in his hand? What the hell...?

"I dunno. Seems like too much work." He sighed, and waved his lollipop around. "You take care of it." With that, he walked away. Not a care in the world.

"Ah, fine. Kariya...somehow I wonder how you manage to score points." Black hoodie man muttered, then looked around. "Who to kill...who to kill...?" He muttered, eyes falling on me the instant he finished what he had muttered. "Ooh? A person standing? Can't have that, now can we?"

_Bang._

'_MOVE LEGS. MOOOOVE.'_ I yelled inwardly, but my legs didn't move.

The bullet hit.

Blood spurted out of my chest, and I fell down. Red stained the white blouse I was wearing, and people gasped as they saw me. Laying there. Dying...

"Mitsuki! No! BABY!" I heard a man cry out, and I heard footsteps approach my rapidly. "Don't die...please..." His voice...familiar. It seemed to be cracking, though.

"Dad...?" I croaked out, and I closed my eyes.

Gone.

Just like Mom always wanted.

--

A/N: Yes, I know Reapers aren't allowed to do this. The whole...'shoot people the the RG' thing.

The black hoodie got Erased instantly, and Kariya just got his points sliced in half since he didn't really do...anything...


	3. Joshua

A/N: AGAIN!?

I don't own TWEWY. Nor will I ever...

--

Eyes slowly swivelled over the crowds, as if looking for something in particular. What could it be, exactly? No one could really tell, but it seemed the person was looking for something interesting.

"Mr. Kiryu." A man, around the age of forty five dumped a huge load of papers on the man's desk (who was looking down at the crowds). "Care to explain this, hmmm?" Even at a forty five, this man...was rather short.

Shaking his head, the man stared at the papers than the forty five year old. It took him awhile to figure out what they actually were. "...Sorry, Yoshima. I...suppose they just slipped my mind."

"'Sorry' doesn't file anything, Yoshiya!" Yoshima snapped, and Yoshiya twitched slightly. He...hated being called 'Yoshiya', even though it was his name. He preferred Joshua, instead. Much easier to say, anyways.

Yoshima took in a deep breath in, and sighed. "You're fired. Sorry. You have thirty minutes to pack up your stuff and go."

Joshua blinked, staring at his boss blankly. Fired...? What!? He _couldn't _be fired. It just...was...wrong. Instead of begging his boss for his job, he just nodded. "Yes, sir..."

Getting up slowly, he took the picture of his family. His wife, his new born child...Now how could he support them? Another job that could support a family, a house and a car would be difficult to find.

"Damn..." The newly fired twenty five year old grumbled, eventually getting all of his stuff packed up in a small box.

Out the cubical, and into the streets of Shibuya.

"Damn...damn...how the hell am I going to affo-"He was abruptly cut off when he bumped into a man that was in his thirties. The contents of his box spilled everywhere, and he groaned.

"Oh, Kami! I'm sorry!" Joshua immediately bowed, and went to clean up the contents. _Crap..._the frame which held his family photo was cracked, and it seemed...weird. The crack was all around him, as if telling him something. "Huh..." He muttered, and the person who he bumped into was just blinking.

Finally, the person spoke, "It's fine." He smiled, looking over his black shades and at Joshua scrambling to pick up something. His face hardened, but the man shook his head. "Say, what is your name, exactly?"

Joshua looked up, and smiled slightly. "Yoshiya Kiryu. Well, I prefer Joshua..." He laughed lightly, not seeing the man's eyes widen slightly.

"Joshua, eh?" The man grinned, and held out his hand. "I'm Sanea Hanekoma. Just call me Mr. H, though."

The twenty five year old nodded, getting up holding his box. "Ah, okay. Well...Mr. H, sorry but I have to go. Perhaps I'll see you sometime again." With that said Joshua walked around Sanea and disappeared into the crowds once again.

"You'll be seeing me sooner than you think..."

"They'll probably be shocked when they see-"Once again, he was cut off by a huge clap of thunder. It rumbled the sky, seeming like a giant was walking on the clouds.

"Huh..." He looked up, seeing a lightning bolt crash to the ground. Wherever it hit, it probably wasn't pretty. A rain drop fell into his eye, and he cursed rather loudly. "Stupid rain..." He muttered, continuing to walk towards his home on Koen Street.

As he rounded the corner, he noticed someone wearing a black cloak standing on the corner. "Eh...?" Joshua blinked as the person in the black cloak raised a hand. "What the fuck!?" He backed up slightly, seeing what was held in the hand. A gun...but it looked slightly different than the ones the Japanese Police had.

"Sorry, Joshua." The person pulled off his cloak, to reveal the face of...Mr. Hanekoma.

"Mr. H!?" Joshua gaped, as Mr. H pulled the trigger, and the bullet came like lightning after thunder.

Then it hit him like that. So fast...he had no time to react.

"Why...Did...You...?" Joshua's voice slowly disappeared into nothing, and he fell to the street. Bleeding and dying.

Mr. Hanekoma stared at the bleeding body of Joshua. "Because...you're the next one. And we need you." Saying that, he pulled the hood back on, and walked off.

--

A/N: ...Dun dun dun?


	4. Shiki

A/N: Heh. ...Well, you know how Eri said Shiki died in an 'accident'? Yes, well...it wasn't so much of an accident.

Read to find out, mmkay? Also...this one might be slightly confusing at first glance. (:

Disclaimer...again: I do NOT own The World Ends with You. What gave you that idea!? D:

--

"A fight?" My eyes fell down to the ground, trying to hide the tears that welled up. "I wish..." Mina merely blinked at me, wondering what I was talking about. She didn't have a clue how Shiki died..."She...died in an accident the other day..."

Actually, to tell the truth, it wasn't an accident. Shiki...didn't die in accident at all. No...She didn't.

I replayed what had happened that day in my mind, as Mina just stared at me blankly.

"_ARGH!" The short haired brunette yelled, throwing her pencil against the wall. "Why can't I think of anything?!" She clutched her head, trying to think of something._

_Trying...trying...but to no avail. Nothing came._

"_Shiki..." I muttered, stepping over some sewing kits and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe...you aren't meant to be a designer." I spoke quietly, as if someone was listening in on us._

_She looked up, glasses almost off her nose. "What!?" She screamed, causing me to back off with my hands up. "I'm not meant to be a designer!?" The fifteen year old girl clutched her fist, rage about to tip off the edge. "But it was you who want-"_

"_I guess I was wrong..." I looked out the tiny window in Shiki's room, unable to face her. She...was rather terrifying when angry, to say the least._

"_You...but..." Her voice trailed off, and she hung her head. "I...hate...you..." Yet again, her voice trailed off. This time, it trailed off into sobs, and I looked at her. Tears were running down her cheeks like waterfalls._

_Oh crap..."Shiki..." I blinked, looking at her with head tilted to one side. "I...mean..."_

_After a lengthy silence, she pointed towards the door and yelled, "OUT!"_

_I just nodded, and stepped back over the sewing kits and fabrics. I shouldn't even of said that. What the hell was I thinking!? Stupid, stupid Eri..._

"_Bye..."_

"_Shut up and just close that door!" Were the last words I heard before I closed the door behind me and walked down the stairs and out of Shiki's house._

_Well...the good thing was that her parents weren't home so they didn't hear their daughters yelling or anything. That would probably be bad._

'_Stupid Eri...stupid, stupid Eri...' Of course we had our fights, but none like this. Shiki normally NEVER cried in one of our little disputes. But...this one was different..._

_--_

_Two hours have passed, and I haven't even heard an apology from her. I was thinking of phoning Shiki, but I didn't. I decided against it, for obvious reasons. She would probably use Caller ID and wouldn't pick up._

_Oh screw it. I don't care if she doesn't pick up. I'm at least leaving a message._

_Picking up my cell phone (I was too lazy to get the house phone, okay?), I dialled her home number. She recently got lost, so she told me to phone her home phone if I wanted to talk with her._

_Rriing..._

_Riing..._

_Rriing..._

_No answer...just as I suspected. Now to leave a message. _

"_Please leave your name and number after the beep." The answering machines automatic voice drawled, and then it beeped._

"_Um...hey, Shiki. It's Eri. Listen. I'm so-" Unexpectedly, my voice was cut off by someone picking up the phone._

"_Eri, don't apologize. It's fine. I'm never...going...to become anything. Thanks for making up my mind." Shiki..._

"_Hey. Wha-" I was cut off, YET AGAIN, by Shiki hanging up the phone. What the...I made up her mind? What was that about, exactly?_

_I put my boots back on, deciding to head over there. _

"_Shiki..." I muttered, having a bad feeling about this. Shiki was about to do something horrible. So...horrible...I just had a feeling._

_**Thirty long, agonizing minutes later**_

_I knocked on the houses door, waiting for someone to answer. "Come on...come on..." I muttered, and started humming a song in my head while waiting._

_Waiting..._

_Waiting..._

"_Is anybody home!?" I hollered, and the only response was the wind blowing. "Come...ON!" I shouted, and banged on the door with my fist. _

_Yet again, no response. _

_I placed my hand on the doorknob, and twisted it slightly..._

_Unlocked. It was never unlocked. _

_I blinked, opening the door slightly, and peeked in. "Shiki?" I called, then heard a small groan. It was coming from the direction from Shiki's room._

_I quickly went in, shut the door and ran upstairs._

_The next thing I saw, was not something I wanted to EVER see. Blood...trickling out of the neck of my best friend._

"_S-Shiki...?" I hesitated, reluctant to go further. The scent of blood filled my nostrils, and I felt like gagging. "You're...dead?" _

_Then I noticed the knife in her right hand and a piece of paper in her left hand. A note, maybe? "She...killed herself..." I blinked, tears welling up. "Shit...no..." I started crying, not bothering to pick up the note she left behind. "Why...? You...still could've been something else..." _

"Oh...I'm sorry..." Mina finally said, and I shook my head.

"It's fine, Mina. Let's go..."

--

A/N: Eri's POV.

Because I couldn't think of anything else. D:


End file.
